mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
IWAY Megatower
The IWAY Megatower is a 105-story pyramid-shaped skyscraper in Rofl City on Earth 2. It is the headquarters of IWAY. It is 1,082.7 feet tall. The tower contains many different floors that house different facilities, so that visitors may feel at home if they do visit the tower. History In 2015, a IWAY executive was driving through a part of Rofl City he didn't recognize when he suddenly he came across a middle-class plumber having troubles with getting his child into his truck. The executive offered to help the man get the child inside the back of his truck in exchange for IWAY's ownership of the large barren tower they were spotted exiting. The two agreed, so the executive gave the child a bag of Marshmallow Surprise IWAY Cookies and managed to get him inside the truck. The plumber and his son drove off at once and were never seen again - though it is believed the disappearance of the father-son duo could be connected to a deadly gas explosion at a duplex home on the city's outskirts later that night. After IWAY renovated the tower, they moved into the building and made it their new headquarters. Facilities and Floors of the Tower * Basement/Floor 0 - A largely empty area that contains a secret door that leads to a slide which in turn leads to a large nuclear fallout shelter nine miles below the surface of the Earth. Whenever there is an imminent nuclear threat or really bad weather situation, the IWAY staff will hop on the slide down to the bunker. It is larger than the bunker of the Pieboy Tower and has enough food & drink for 15 years. The trip lasts about 2 minutes. * Floor 1 - The welcome area and lobby. * Floors 2 through 5 - The IWAY Cookie factory and lab, where all the IWAY Cookies and IWAY CookiePops are now made en masse for consumption (the secret sanctuary and the IWAY Factory still produce IWAY Cookies though as well as the Bakiez vault that produces CookiePops, which is also still in service). * Floors 6 through 10 - Offices where IWAY staff sort out legal issues and stuff. * Floors 11 through 16 - A private supermax prison where criminals who worked for IWAY are held. People with life sentences live out the rest of their lives here. These floors do not have a number on the public elevators' panels and those who wish to visit their relatives in prison must enter a special combination on the public elevator panels in order to access these floors. * Floors 17 through 20 - These floors hold Really Sucky Virus victims - and also serve as a test lab for incredibly dangerous strains of the virus. * Floor 21 - Bendyournoodle's new Unshmexy Pronz studio. * Floors 22 through 31 - The 5-star hotel. The cheapest rooms start at $20.00 a night and the most expensive rooms start at $150.00 a night. * Floors 32 through 39 - The IWAY love hotel. Rooms and... erm... services start at $10.00 a night. * Floors 40 through 45 - The Roadway Inn. Cheapest rooms start at $5.00 and expensive rooms start at $10.00. * Floors 46 through 55 - The CoCo Key Water Resort. One of the tower's most popular public areas. Has a Pizza Hut Express and IWAY Cookie Shop in it. * Floor 56 - Earth 2's largest McDonald's. The PlayPlace has an observation area in it for interested kids to look all around the city. * Floor 57 - Water cannon area - off access to the public. IWAY security staff can use it to douse protestors outside the tower with untreated, filthy sewer water. * Floors 58 through 63 - The convention center - home to things like car shows and furry conventions. * Floor 64 - The toilets, has a carbon copy of Microsoft Sam's Diarrhea Infested Toilet in it which is used by him only. * Floors 65 through 73 - More offices. * Floors 74 through 88 - The IWAY suites, where Domingo0022 and co. do their work. * Floors 89 through 95 - The IWAY production facilities. Home to Rofl City Public Access and the Interview With a YouTuber studio. * Floors 96 through 100 - The IWAY observation area. * Floors 101 through 105 - Even more offices. * Spire - Helicopter pad. Attacks on the Tower * August 8, 2016 - Drew Pickles drove his p**** car off a ramp, hit the throttle hard, and launched it into the IWAY Megatower, causing severe damages to Floors 16 through 44. The building was safe but was closed for 5 weeks for repairs. 14 people, including the infamous Bacon, were injured. * May 12, 2017 - A furry convention in the convention center was raided by trolls who chanted "Y*** in Hell" at the furries. IWAY security guards killed most of the trolls. Accidents * July 2, 2018 - A fire broke out in the 5-star hotel. The tower was evacuated for safety reasons, and 15 people were hospitalized. Category:Skyscrapers Category:Buildings Category:IWAY Inc.